


Thanks for Everything

by ProfessorJupiter



Category: Bee and PuppyCat
Genre: Conflict Resolution, F/M, First Kiss, Internal Conflict, Kissing, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorJupiter/pseuds/ProfessorJupiter
Summary: What if instead of sending a letter, Deckard decided to talk to Bee face-to-face before heading to the train station? Alternate ending to Donut.
Relationships: Bee & PuppyCat (Bee and PuppyCat), Bee/Deckard (Bee and Puppycat)
Kudos: 49





	Thanks for Everything

Bee sits at her window watching the snowfall peacefully from the sky. Wearing a light purple nightgown, Bee’s expression remained somber as the recent events from today played out in her mind. She sighed as she began thinking about how Deckard took the whole situation.

_ “Of course he wouldn’t wanna call to talk about it. Deckard was probably freaked out by the whole situation,” _ she thought. She sighs before turning her attention over to Puppycat, who had fallen asleep an hour ago.

She picked the small creature up and was about to head to bed when she heard a knock on the door. She placed Puppycat down on the couch before heading to the door.

“Who is it?” Bee asked.

“It’s me.”

Bee’s eyes widen before she opens the door. “Deckard?”

“Hey, Bee. I didn’t know you were asleep,” said Deckard, blushing.

“It's okay. I wasn’t asleep,” said Bee, blushing. “So… What brings you here?”

“Well, I wanted to talk,” said Deckard, scratching the back of his head. “Can I come in?”

“Sure. Come inside,” said Bee, letting him enter.

They head into the living room where they both sat next to each other on the couch.

“So… How are you feeling after… You know?” asked Deckard.

“I’m fine. Thanks,” said Bee with a sad expression.

“Speaking of which, what was that?” he asked. “When you lost your arm and went into that strange state, it was like you were a completely different person.”

“It’s a long story. It sorta has something to do with an accident I had when I was little. I… don’t like to talk about it,” she replied.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked,” Deckard replied. “I see your, um, arm is fixed.”

“Yeah, my dad left something for me for just this kind of situation,” she said, her tone being sad. “So what brings you here?”

“I just came to say goodbye,” he replied.

“Goodbye?” Bee asked.

“I turned in my application for culinary school. It starts in a few days but I wanted to get a feel for living on my own before it does,” Deckard explained. “I was gonna have Cass send you a letter explaining this, but she said it would be more professional if I told you face-to-face.”

Bee smiles. “That’s great, Deckard. I’m glad you’re finally going to your dream school.” Her expression turns sad. “And you’ll no longer have to worry about me holding you back.”

“What? What are you talking about?” Deckard asked.

“Remember the last time I was at your apartment?” she asked.

“Well, yeah. You wanted to try to make that recipe you found in a magazine. When I said we were missing an ingredient, you and Puppycat went to the bathroom and were in there for a very long time. But judging by what happened earlier, I guess it was for one of your “space temp jobs?”

“Yeah, it was. Anyway, when got back, you were sleeping at the table and I saw that you had a bunch of unsigned applications from Cooking Prince Academy just lying in a pile next to you and crumpled up,” Bee explained. “And earlier, I saw you trying to throw one away.”

“But why do you think it has something to do with you?” Deckard asked.

“Well, I combined all that with the time you visited my apartment after I lost my job and I put two and two together,” she replied, looking down.

“Bee, listen. It’s true that I’ve been putting off my application for you-”

Bee looks back at him with tears in her eyes.

“But not for the reason you think,” he added, hastily.

“Then what was the reason?” she asked, tearing up.

Deckard sighs. "I won't get to see you as often as I do now."

Bee blushed. “What?”

“We’ve known each other for a while now, and I can honestly say that I’ve never met anyone quite like you. I’ll miss you when I go,” he said.

“After what happened earlier, I don’t think you’ll be in much of a hurry to see me again,” said Bee, solemnly.

“What happened wasn’t your fault. It was all just a part of who you are and there’s nothing you could do to change that. And honestly…” He placed a hand cheek. “I wouldn’t want to.”

Bee’s eyes sparkled. “D-Deckard?”

The two were silent for a moment and just remained still, staring into each other’s eyes. The silence came to an end when Bee leans toward him, closing her eyes. Blushing, Deckard nervously follows suit as the two begin closing the distance between them. After much anticipation, the two finally close the gap between them as their lips finally lock together in a passionate kiss.

The moment their lips touched, the two immediately felt a spark between them that set off a wide burst of emotions. Deckard felt pure bliss surging through his body as he took in the feeling of Bee’s soft lips pressing his and her warm hands placing themselves on his cheeks. He gently slides one hand down onto her hip while placing the other in her hair, enjoying its soft texture.

Bee lets out a soft moan as Deckard stroked her hair. She reciprocates by tilting her head and pulling him in closer to deepen the kiss, eliciting a soft hum from him.

After what felt like an hour, the two pulled back from each other, both with a bright blush on their cheeks.

“Well… that was… nice,” said Deckard, blushing.

“Yeah,” said Bee, blushing.

“Well, I should probably be heading to the train station now,” he said as he heads to the door. “See you around.”

“Deckard?”

Deckard stopped right in front of the door and turns around to see Bee standing behind him.

“Promise to stay in touch?” she asked.

“All the time,” he said, smiling.

Bee smiles and placed a quick kiss on his cheek, prompting him to blush even more.

“By the way, thanks for everything,” she said.

“Same here,” he said, smiling as he exits her home.

Bee heads back into the living room where she’s met with Puppycat.

“So are you two a couple now,” said Puppycat in a language only Bee can understand.

“In a way, I guess we are,” she replied as she lays down on the couch and pulls a blanket over her. Puppycat gets on the couch with her and curls up in her lap.

“If he ends up hurting you, I’ll kill him,” he said.

“I know you will,” Bee replied before going to sleep.


End file.
